


Two Faces

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [40]
Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson, Universal Monsters Universe
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blind Date, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, Monsters, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Her blind date holds more than just a hook up.





	Two Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of 31. Prompt: Jekyll and Hyde/ “Do you think keeping your eyes shut will keep you safe?”

She’d swiped right on the hot nerd. Blonde, glasses and he loved Journey. He also wasn’t afraid to wear pink. What didn’t scream future life mate? They’d message back and forth. He was shy at first. They talked about his buddies from the service and his niece’s soccer team. They talked about her garden and her rabbit.  
But some nights, he felt different. The tone of his messages snarky and he’d take things to a sexual place. Not that she minded. But it was like he went from the shy guy who could barely flirt to practically a porn star. If he was getting help from someone, he really didn’t need it. So long as he wasn’t a gross creep or a fucking jerk, he was getting laid on the first date.  
She shifted in the booth, tugging her skirt down over her knees. She’d opted out of panties in case she’d wanted to tease him. She smiled at the groups of trick or treaters that walked outside the café. Inside, they played playful, spooky music and classic horror movies on the flat screens.  
The bell above the door tinkled. She glanced at the door and practically whimpered. Fuck, he was adorable. Did he know how ridiculously cute he was? She wanted to pull him into the bathroom and suck his dick. Get a grip, girl. Your thirsty ass can wait until you get back to your place. Or his. Wherever. He spotted her and smiled. This time, she did whimper. He ran his hand through his hair. Spiky yet soft looking. It had to be some kind of sorcery.  
She leaned up and offered him her cheek as he approached the table. His lips were soft and he smelled so fucking good. She practically bounced in the booth. He sat across from her. She bit her lip at the way the tee shirt stretched across his chest and arms. Boo-yah. “Find the place ok?”  
“Oh yeah, GPS.”  
“Have you ordered yet?” He grabbed a menu from the end of the table.  
She shook her head. “No, not yet. Was waiting on you.” She crossed her legs beneath the table and purposely rubbed her toes along his calf. He looked up from the menu, caught in pleasant surprise. Pink flared on his cheeks.  
Jensen cleared his throat. His gaze dropped to her mouth. She kept it there by slowly licking her lips. His eyes flicked up to hers and she smiled. He returned it then dropped his attention to the menu. The waitress came to take their order.  
They kept up the casual flirty while they waited for their food then while they ate. She dropped her spoon in the floor. Dropped, nothing, she practically threw it under the table.  
“I’ll get it.” Jensen reached down but his fingers just grazed it, pushing it further away. He ducted his head under the table. She uncrossed her legs and he froze. He licked his lips and she opened them, putting her pussy on display.  
“Need some help?”  
Jensen banged his head on the underside of the table, dropping the spoon. She giggled and snapped her knees closed. “Ouch.”  
“Sorry.”  
He rubbed the back of his head and laid the spoon down next to her hand. “There ya go.”  
“Are you ok?”  
“Just a little bump. I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure? Maybe I should take a look at it.” He started to protest but he saw the way she bit her bottom lip. “Back at my place?”  
He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yea, I think you better take a look.” Jensen paid for the meal then held the door open for her. His eyes flicked to the way her ass swayed under the loose skirt. His cock twitched with the knowledge that she was completely bare.  
He cautiously slipped his hand into hers as they crossed the street. She smiled. “Lead the way, beautiful.” They hadn’t walked more than a block before she tripped on the curb and he caught her. “Careful, babe.” Maybe it was the darkening shadows at the sun set lowered in the sky, but his eyes looked darker. Even his hair had a darker tone to it. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking at her observation of him. His arm locked around her waist and held her close and tight against his body.  
She unlocked her apartment. She’d no sooner shut the door behind him when he shoved her up against the wall. His mouth crashed to hers and his thick thigh pushed her legs open to press against her cunt. She whimpered into the intense kiss, full of teeth and tongue. He grabbed her breast through the flimsy blouse and pinched her nipple.  
She gasped. “Jake!” He growled and moved biting kisses down her jaw. “What’s gotten into you?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He chuckled against her pulse before he bit down. She moaned and pressed her cunt against his relentless thigh. “That’s it, babe. Ride my thigh. But don’t cum.” His hands bunched up the blouse as they kneaded her breasts while he left hot kisses on her neck and shoulder and ear. Her hips rocked against the muscular thigh between her legs. The rough denim darkened with her arousal.  
“Please, Jake.”  
“Don’t call me that.” She blinked in confusion. “That’s enough of that.” With a grunt, he lifted her over his shoulder. With a glance around the apartment, he made a beeline for what he presumed to be her bedroom. He flipped on the light switch then flung her backwards onto the bed. She cried out in surprise.  
“If I’m not supposed to call you Jake, what am I supposed to call you?”  
“Master works.” He stood in front of her, his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans. He raised an eyebrow at her again.  
She scooted forward to the edge of the bed. “Sorry but that’s not my kink.”  
He moved up between her legs and peeled off his shirt. “Shame. Call me Lucas then.” She had reached for the waistband of his jeans but paused.  
“Lucas? I thought your name was Jake.”  
He laughed, low and deep. His hand cupped her jaw. She instinctively leaned into it, despite the weird turn. His thumb caressed her bottom lip. “That’s his name.”  
“Who’s name?” Lucas turned her to face the mirror. His reflection was the adorable blonde nerd she’d been attracted to. She looked up at the man in front of her. “I don’t understand.”  
“Two halves a whole, baby. He’s the light and I’m the dark.”  
“But how?”  
“A wild night in Bolvia, baby girl.” She closed her eyes. “Do you think keeping your eyes shut will keep you safe?”  
She opened them slowly, her smile growing wider as Lucas’s cocky smirk fell at the edges. The pupils had shifted into black slits. The pretty irises that bot her and Jake had found beautiful were rimmed in black. “No, baby boy. But maybe it would have kept you safe.”  
Lucas had a moment of confusion. Jake screaming inside in mind. She moved in the blink of an eye. He stared up at the ceiling from his back on the bed. Her lithe form straddled his waist. He swallowed, unsure of when exactly he lost control of the situation. But their lips met and he became hers.


End file.
